Morphisms wonders
by HinataSoup
Summary: Diary... What should I do? My mother... Father... Who am I now? Kane Gray is what people call me, but who am I? Some possible matches, none 100%... may have some language...
1. Chapter 1

(Beware some characters might sound OOC, only character belonging to me is Kane Gray and her family)

Prologue

'Dear Secret Diary,  
It is me, Kane Gray. I am moving around a lot with my mother and father because of the strange gifts that my mother says I have, but my father is always hiding them away and only saying "it is for my sake" But, what is this gift and is it really a curse? I see so many people act kind to my father and look oddly to mother for some reason.  
Sorry Diary, I will write again soon.'

Shutting the book's cover gently and tracing the leather cover, before turning to my mother who had deep blue eyes and a slight smile that seemed worn from stress and tried for too long. I could not believe how stress could take so much out of a single being, from being beautiful to being worn out and stressed to a point they might break at the slightest pressure.

"Sweetie... Could you please show me your precious gift? You should know its wonderful." mother pleas, slowly coming into my room towards the soft, blockie chair with no back to sit on. I nod with a slight smile, as I grab a ruler and with ease molded it into a flower blooming and gave the metal petals a smooth and thin feel, making them dull, not sharp at the touch. I could always make material things change and bend to my will, like glass or different metals to be a weapon or a beautiful souvenir.

I gave mother the metal flower and she held it close, gently tapping one of the metal petals against her chin, before speaking again "Your father and I been thinking of sending you to a school around here, it is accepting of both powered and non-powered people, although you need to know... It may be scary." I looked at my mother for a few moments, letting the idea sink in before I felt a burst of joy fill my very being, I launched myself from my bed to her body and hugged her.

Only for father to enter and come across, most of my body on the wood floor besides for my head and arms wrapped around mother's waist.  
"I guess your mother already told you?" He asks with a small smile coming across his face, and his dark eyes seemed to gleam slightly. I could only nod into my mother, but slowly got up and looked towards my father. My father had dark hair and was tan from working outside in his careers, while also having a lean frame, making you think he never worked in heavy items. From my mother who had strands of black hair hanging in her face, and her skin was pale from little sun, but she seemed to not mind working away from the sun.

"Kane, you will be seeing the school in a few days and attending it a little after... So, we will help prepare you." my parent's spoke quickly before letting me go completely. I entered the living room and kitchen, which was two rooms in one, the kitchen was old, but it functioned rather well for any family. While the living room was more or less a place to just be together and talk, because it is apparent that anyone associated with the other side of a human is treated not as well.

"Mother says people call anyone with powers 'Mutants', but Why do they call us that? We are just like anyone, human and dealing with issues..." I spoke to myself, puzzled over the situation I ended up in unintentionally, just by being a supposed 'Mutant'. I shook my head, than headed outside and looked into the bright sunny sky, now I saw how everyone in my neighborhood thought of my family as foreign or freaky in their kindness towards all people.

"It all makes sense now... But, are mutants really that different?" I ask, only to go back inside my home and bring in a metal nail to mold and smooth into a heart-shaped touch and almost feel like a stone, but is not. 'No one can tell stones from metals at times, so these things can work.' thoughts gave off to make me smile at nothing in particular.

Mother, Father and I all headed off to the mall in search of any school necessity possible. I grabbed a backpack with many hidden compartments in it to hide my masterpieces, along with my phone which I morphed into a butterfly shape with light blue as the phone's beginning color. Mother was with father trying to pay while I looked around for anything that may be needed.

Once I found a strange marble with a multitude of colors, it made me think 'Maybe this can make my projects different colored?' I wondered and slowly headed towards my parents to over hear conversation. It made part of me try to get closer to listen to what is going on with the adults.

"Honey, why don't you find Kane and I take care of this, okay?" Father suggests, only for mother to shake her head with anger and say with a weak voice, "No, I will do this, I am capable of at least paying for our daughter's school supplies." she spoke before starting to wipe her eyes of stray tears and leave. I stood up at the sudden approach and started towards mother to show her the colorful marble.

"Mother, could I get this? The colors are so beautiful..." I spoke trying to sound enthusiastic, without making her suspicious. father seemed tense from the situation, but quickly relaxed when I came to his view. "My daughter would like this marble, okay?" He asks the cashier, only to be looked at weird, than the person turned towards me with a hard expression, but seemed to nod slightly and sell it to me.

'Dear secret Diary,  
Today was rather interesting and weird to think about... Have you ever felt like your judged without knowing you were?  
That whatever you try to do, there is no change and your going to be viewed differently?  
Well, Mother and I are the ones who are viewed oddly, while father is seen more as an associate, than just like me and mother... What is mother's gift? Does father feel sad about his position in being judged? Or does father want to be like the others and treat me and mother as the odd ones?  
There is a lot to think over and some to forget, write in you again soon, Diary.'


	2. New School

Chapter 1: New school

'Dear secret diary, To day is finally the day I go to school after moving again to a new home, that looks to be right next door to a very big mansion sort of place. The people there had so many powers, all I could do when I passed was pretty much stare at the spectacle at times. Until I heard people passing by me make snickers and a few bitter comments, that I rather not copy down, but they did say some words involving 'Mutant' and 'Freak' being the choice words. Anyhow, I am excited to go to school because mother and father are not known here for one, so they both were treated fairly while at the school previously, so hope the best.  
Thank you for listening, I will write again soon diary.'

I closed my diary, then head to the bathroom which held a long mirror on the opposite side of the door. Glancing at it, my dark purple hair looked similar to black, with a few lighter colored streaks in my hair. Wearing a large black sweater that hung loosely from my shoulders down to my thighs, with black fleece leggings that covered most of my skin. My skin was not as pale as my mother's skin, but lighter than my father's in the regard of being indoors more than out.

I brushed my hair out, before tying it into a tight ponytail with a flexible metal, the metal only looks like a small ring that my hair was able to go through. I started downstairs with my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a vine of grapes before heading to the school bus.

"Kane, Stop!" Mother called, which I obeyed and turned to her, as she brought me into a tight hug and spoke into my ear, "Do not show your abilities, the people here are not understanding of them..." I nodded and hugged back.  
"I will not..." I mumble back, before heading out and popping grapes in my mouth a few at a time.

Waiting at the bus stop, I sat on the bench nearby eating the rest of the grapes, before trying to mold the grape's vine into a small birdcage. 'Its pieces of vines, as long as people think I am really focused on this, it may just be me trying really hard for something, right?' I thought, only to hear a large blam sound come near me.

I jumped, dropping the small project of mine, looking around I saw a boy and a girl. More specifically, a girl in pajamas, and the boy was blue from the head down.  
"Umm... Excuse me? Who are you?" I ask cautiously to them, only for the blue boy to sneeze and disappear suddenly, with hardly any sign of them being around. I gave a deep sigh, but when the bus came I saw a smiling bus driver and a crowd of people from jocks, cheerleaders to people who were probably school geniuses and different forms of nerds or cheerleaders. I sat down in the front the bus, behind the bus driver's seat.

I saw the school and felt speechless, 'I never thought mom and dad would send me to such an amazing place' the thought started to float around in my mind, but I shook it out and started towards the school with my schedule in hand. I looked down at it and continued cautiously, holding all my supplies in my bag.

I stopped at a classroom and looked down at my class schedule, "Apparently I have... Math, English, Music, P.E., and cooking as a fun option." I smiled at the idea of cooking, then slowly dampened at the thought 'What if my powers show as I am cooking? I still break items while doing some things...' Only to shake my head again and go into the room carefully.

"Hello, I am Kane Gray, It is nice to meet you sir." I introduce myself, and look towards the teacher who had glasses on and a uniform-like attire. "Miss Gray, sit right there..." he lazily points to the window seat, which I headed to obediently and stayed for the class. During class, the teacher seemed to go along with what he had planned for teaching, but I never had formal teaching before, unless you counted knowing a teacher.

By the end of class, I was panicking over whether I did any good at all with the subject, and whether I gotten too rusty for going to school. I paused when I heard muttering from the teacher, "Umm... if any classmates are missing work, I could deliver it to them?" I ask to the teacher, only for him to seem like a glowering monkey.

"Sorry I asked, see you tomorrow..." I quickly left for my next classes which went well without any issues, and were rather fun. Music allowed me to try different instruments, while p.e. and cooking helped me in different ways.

I started towards home only to see the strange mansion I live next to. ' _Is it bad for me to be curious about the mutants I live near_?' I wondered as I stared at the mansion, gliding my fingers against the metallic gates. Quickly moving along towards home to work on my homework from school, involving math and English mainly, while cooking brownies out of my own desires.

When I finished my homework, I went to my diary and recounted all the events in a short summary...

'Dear Diary... Today was rather fun, and weird... Saw a boy and a girl pop out of no where and disappear suddenly, but also most of my classes were fun although intimidating with how the teachers acted... Why do they act so touchy about some people?' closing the cover of my diary journal, I went to bed in a large short sleeved shirt and puffy pants.


	3. Neighbors pt 1

Chapter 2: Neighbors (Part 1?)

'Dear Secret Diary, there are still the new neighbors we have, they have some interesting abilities... I wonder why they live at that place though? Why not be with their own parents, instead of at that large building, which looks like a mansion... Although I would choose the mansion sometimes, especially if it was affordable.  
Mother and Father said, _Soon we can go meet them_ , which I am excited about.  
Write to you again Secret diary.'

I closed the book and stuck it in my desk drawer at home, before leaving my room to see my mother and father in the living room, one reading a newspaper, but the other seemed to be quite nervous or not able to relax.

"Mother, you okay?" I ask cautiously, watching as her eyes darted from the ground, to my own, then to another object, and then repeats.  
"H-h-honey... I have to leave soon..." she could only whisper, barely capable of looking at me at all, even my father was acting strange. My father, although he was reading was clinging the newspaper gradually tighter as he heard her say the words 'Leave'.

I could only look at my mother, the fearful, and always there mother who would never leave if she had the choice, if it was between house arrest or leaving to a accepting location who would of never judged her; she would choose house arrest, just to be near family.

I shook my head and said with disbelief, "Your just scare, fear is normal... your fear is causing wild thoughts to come." I tried to justify, only watching as mother shook her head slowly, and repeatedly.  
"Mother, lets meet our neighbors, come on... Dad, lets meet our neighbors, since today is no school as well." I pressed a lighter topic, pulling my mother up then my father to follow me to the strange mansion next door to us.

Mother breathed in the fresh air and looked to the other side of the gate at the large building further ahead, along with a surprisingly large property. Mother lightly touches the gate, but her fingers started to turn gray-ish and her body seemed to be getting pulled into the actual gate as I watched in slight horror that the neighbors might have ambushed us, while father was unsettlingly calm.

I could only internally think, 'What is going on? Why is mom getting taken by a gate?! What is this gate?!' I thought starting to feel myself panick more. The father staying neutral, or in a thinking position.

(Find out whats going on? I hope its a good cliff hanger ish?)


	4. Neighbors pt 2

(Sorry previous chapter was so short)

Previously: I could only internally think, 'What is going on? Why is mom getting taken by a gate?! What is this gate?!' I thought starting to feel myself panick more. The father staying neutral, or in a thinking position.

Chapter 3: Neighbors (Part 2)

I watched in slight horror as my mother seemed to finally morph into the gate itself, her face towards me where the padlock of the gate lied disappeared for her face to take over, and she spoke in a slight whisper and seemed to be stuck in a stiffened expression.  
"Kane... Open gate... Pull me out..." The mother's voice spoke in a stiffenedly, slightly forced tone as she tried not to get too much attention outside of the family. I gently tried to push the gate open, hearing a loud groan and creak of the metal moving out of our way with assistance. Father following with a quiet demeanor, looking at the metallic face of his wife with what seemed like a softened expression before moving forward more.

Once I opened the gate all the way, I tried to pull my mother out of the gate although there was no telling where her actual human hands were or any part of her human side is, because of everything being metallic now. I kept trying to pull her out of the gate, feeling tears pricking at my eyes as time passed by longer and turned from minutes to an hour or two.

"What are we to do?" I ask my father, and anyone within earshot of hearing my question, "Mother is stuck!" Father looked around, from the gate with mother stuck in it metallically changed, then towards the outer street to see if anyone is around, only to think of seeing the people in the mansion, as the previous plan, but more needed when a family member is stuck.

We went up to the mansion door, I could not be sure if we were doing the right thing, leaving mother as a spectacle for all to see, even if it is just for a few minutes until they found help. Kane shook her head and thought, ' _Mother will be okay, we just need help_.' was all that kept Kane walking forward, let alone looking forward at the door when her father knocked on the door and got the attention of a few fellow people.

One person who stood, or rather sat before them, was a bald man with a seemingly friendly aura about him, while there stood a man with dark hair shaped like cat ears slightly, but his hair went down his face a ways to be long sideburns as well. The two were rather tall, the wheelchaired man was half the height of the man with dark hair and a serious expression seemingly painted on his face. Behind the wheel chaired individual a bit of ways was a woman with long lush white hair hanging loosely behind her.

"Welcome, I am Charles Xavier." The man in the wheel chair said, then turned to the fellow next to him, "This is Logan, what brings our neighbors here?" he asks only for Logan to look around and harshly add, "What inconvenience do you have for us?" I could only wince at his voice, but remained quiet as my father explained the situation to them. I looked at the woman, then leaned forward to see the insides of the large home itself, but slid back when the door seemed to come out of nowhere at me.

"No peeking where your eyes don't belong." The man called Logan seemed to be hinting at, I felt like pouting at the bitter man, but knew it would win nothing and went back to my mother who was still stuck in the metal gate.

The sight of a woman stuck in a metal gate and the tale from her own family seemed to surprise the two men; Charles Xavier and Logan quite a bit, but their calm demeanor came back easily as they carefully removed the gates to another part of the premises away from pedestrians' sight.

Everything gone rather quiet, my father seemed to watch everything quite curious, but Logan seemed more curious about my mother and how she ended up in that position. I could not take the silence and ran off through the grassy premise, arms spanned out like I was a weird little bird trying to fly, enjoying the fresh air and running around like that for a short while.

While I ran around, I somehow ended up running into a soft, and strong body before me and it felt rather large. "Little girl, your mother is free, and your leaving." the voice sounding like Logan, and to me, I felt like spoiling his plans and kicked him wherever I could which was his knee and thigh until I got him to let go from enough hits, than I ran again.

I was not a rebellious girl, but I did not like a stranger telling me what I had to do, when I knew rather well that my family might want me soon anyhow, so I ran towards my mother and gave her a tight hug. "Mother, what happened to make you go into the gate?" I asked with curiosity and determination to prevent it from happening again, while mother just seemed embarrassed.

"well, miss Gray, we believe the metallic abilities your mother possesses are getting out of hand for her and when she touches anything metal related or principled, she might end up losing to that said object." The wheel chaired man, Charles Xavier said with a professional tone, while I could only look at him with a lost look, I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Kane, when I don't use my abilities to hone them, I don't lose it, but I will not be able to control it." My mother tried to simplify for me, where my eyes shined and whispered, something to her before saying see you later to the two and leaving with my family.

Returning to home mother went to the small window to gaze, father joined her in what looked like an affectionate hold and I went to my room to find metals to use for practice, to end up finding my journal as well.

'Dear Diary, Today was quite eventful. I met some people from the mansion-like home and I saw my mother get stuck in a way we needed help from the people. I told mom that I could help her so she won't get stuck in that position, and we can improve on control. I want my mother to know she is in safe hands, why is she trying to leave? Who else is going to try? What the heck is going on?'


	5. School

(I do not own anything besides Kane Gray and her family)

Chapter 4: School

'Dear Secret diary, I am going to school more often and can't help mom with her powers, so dad and I both made ideas of practices for her, hope they work while I am busy. Tell you about it soon diary.'

Kane stretched from where she stood, finally getting up from her bed and hiding away her diary somewhere in her room, before grabbing her bag loosely and looking in the mirror to make sure she was all ready to be seen and won't embarrass herself.

"K-k-kane, your clothes are off slightly..." mother came over and carefully smoothed the creases in my fabric and brushed off any lingering hair that might catch unwanted attention. "Do please... b-b-be careful, sweetie..." I gave a nod and started towards the bus.

Ever since the incident with the mansion gate, mother has grow more concerned and seemed scared of anything happened, it is honestly scary, but I wish to not have mother worry to much and enjoy the calm that is going on. Kane shook her thoughts away with practiced ease, before looking at the living room where her father used to be on some mornings, until just recently, when he found a job to keep everyone rather well cared for.

She left her home for school, with her bag and sat at the bus stop, only to see that there is a girl and a boy from a while back she recognizes vaguely... until it got to her, the girl was with a blue boy a few times ago, and goes to same classes.

"Uh... hello... who are you two?" Kane spoke softly, finding it hard to speak to the strangers who were standing at least ten feet away and having their own conversation it seemed. Kane could not really hear, but could pick out words and names, involving 'Logan', the guy she met and felt was a jerk for acting the way he had to her family. Puffing up her cheeks slightly, in irritation at being reminded of a guy who was so mean to her and bossy in her own opinion.

The bus came after a while, where she turned her thoughts to school and future projects sitting in the corner of the bus watching the sceneries pass, until she heard someone start talking to her. "Hey, your new right?" The boy who she saw asked then leaned closer to whisper, "You visited the mansion a while back, but Logan was not being too kind? Sorry about him, he is not friendly at first." Kane could only look at the boy, blinking her eyes with slight confusion before whispering back, "Who are you? What are you talking about?" She could not figure out much besides the fact that she met a mean guest in the mansion and would rather not meet him again.

"I am Kurt. Nice to meet you, Gray." Hey said quickly before leaving her alone thinking. " _That Logan, he is a jerk, why is he allowed there_?" Kane wondered bitterly, but shook it off to pay attention to school and turn in her school work. " _OR at least the portion she understood, while the rest confused her immensely_..."

She noticed this time when near the school entrance the people she met at the mansion driving to a parking lot the school owned and approaching. There was a young man with glasses that hid his eyes from the sun, but besides that odd factor, he looked rather normal for the most part.

Then, next to the guy with glasses holding his hand was a girl with long hair that seems to be like any normal couple, besides looking too old for school. The last person at the wheel looked like Logan, but his attire was more relaxed in style instead of intimidating.

Kane felt heat rise to her cheeks, but quickly shook her head and hurried to class, " _What is up with me? That guy is a jerk, just because he looks different means nothing_..." I thought to myself sternly, before reaching my class with my bag of books and homework.

Looking around, Kae realized she was the only one really without a partner to sit next to, and the few students who entered avoided sitting next to her, which was rather odd. "Whats going on?" She couldn't help asking, but no one spoke a whisper of the answer. Until, something of slight surprise to Kane happened, the guy she met on the bus appeared. She watched him approach and sit next to her. He whispered, "Kurt Wagner... partner?" He asked hurriedly, but Kane only caught his name then lost the last bit.

After what felt like too many hours to count, class ended for a short period. Hoping out of her seat Kane stretched her limbs slightly, then grabbed her bag before turning in the homework she did and running to the next class she had with great enthusiasm.

Once she arrived to her cooking class, it was near empty, but once she got to her seat near the front. Nearly every seat got filled like a dinner bell for hungry wolves were being rung intensely, leaving a girl with long reddish hair. Kane recognized her from getting out of the car with the guy who wore sunglasses a while earlier.

"Hi, I am Jean Grey. What is your name?" The girl, called Jean, said with a slight smile before turning her attention to class. Kane did not know who this girl was, much less why they were surrounding her and that the other students were avoiding her. She decided to pay attention to it after school is finished, and her work with her mother.

Back at home,

Kane's Mother, Rita Travers, was outside looking over the small property her family owned with her daughter Kane and husband, Sid Gray. Who was working on cutting a small piece of metal for Rita to try practicing on in their home. But, Rita was growing nervous, "Sid, should we really be doing this?" Wringing her hands about trying to keep from looking to nervous.

Sid only looked up and gave a sad smile, before speaking softly, " I don't want you or our daughter to be in fear... But, people fear what they don't know..." He held up a small square bit of metal that fits easily in his own hands, the metal corners peeking out of his own hand, before giving Rita the metal and speaking softer, "Remember how we were when younger? Your abilities and how I thought too?" He then lead her inside the small home they own and closed the door.

(dun-dun-dunn... what is going on? What is happening for the Gray family? I gave the parents names... so sorry if there are names around elsewhere it's off and on for stories)


	6. Rumors

(I own nothing... only Kane's family; not related to Jean Grey, or not the plan right now.)

Chapter 5: Rumors

A few months past with it a quiet peace which allowed the Gray family to not really worry about their abilities, besides the occurrence of a older man similar to professor Xavier, but the other also does telekinesis and seems to use the power haphazardly. The ability of telekinesis did not seem as well controlled as it could, to where some things were pushed away from him, like a giant wave giving the force.

Kane watched from her room in a mix of awe and fear, by what would happen. She trained herself in using her abilities, but could not really imagine a way that would cause people harm.

Kane was able to make small needles, flowers and decorative items to hide as weapons, but she tried to the idea of poison from seeing people doing spit balls, which is a bit more challenging, but manageable to do. Along with making neatly anything as the ammo.

Kane looked at her room which was now decorated head to toe with her abilities style, while she thought on how to help the mansion slightly. Strung up from the ceiling are thin heart shaped metal, and grass tied and folded into a heart, along with a few stars and suns.

Going down stairs, she could recall the rumors some students said as well... - "your a mutant lover", "why don't you tell them to leave?", "it is your fault for getting in this.", "no one wants you or the mutants." - Kane stopped at the end of the stairs breathing in a shaky breathe, before going outside to see the slight mess the telekinesis user was doing.

Kane slowly follows from behind to see that the telekinesis user is called magneto by quite a few people, while professor Xavier calls him a different name at times. Suddenly, while following into the mansion magneto grabs Kane and slowly holds her to prevent any unwanted powers to get in the way of his intentions.

"Magneto, let Kane go... she is just a child..." Professor Xavier spoke sternly, only for Magneto to speak against it, "If this is just a child, why does she have these?" He asks, bringing out metallic flowers, and snowflakes with a sharp edge to them into view. "This girl will be coming with me Xavier." All Kane could think about is her parents and how they weren't around when she left, hoping they were safe.

P-p-please let me go..." Kane whispered softly, not able to bring out her anger because of her fear, but did not want to show her fear to anyone but her parents. Xavier looked to Kane before looking to Magneto again, "She doesn't want this... let her learn control, not destruction." The kind professor said, as Kane's mind went back to her mother getting trapped because of her being out of control and unable to use them as much.

Kane tries to shake herself free of the man, Magneto, only for his hold to become gradually harsher and firmer in grip. Trying to grab at what was seemingly choking her, found nothing, but after a while could not help starting to struggle, while also trying to breathe as much as possible through the choking feeling.

The last things Kane Gray seemed to remember hearing besides for the gradual rises in both magneto and Xavier voices, with some of their friends or enemies were the sounds of wind blowing briefly in the air with the rustling of leaves and birds chirping in the distance. Before Kane's vision slowly faded to black.

After a couple days,

Dear Grays, Miss Kane Gray is at the Institute and we are looking over her. We noticed she has a similar ability in manipulating metal, like her own mother. We hope in a few days for her to consider staying at the Institute to practice control with her abilities, although won't force the idea upon you. Come by and let us know your answer, or see your daughter whenever you wish. Sincerely, Charles Xavier.

Sid Gray and Rita Travers looked shocked when they finally visited the Institute, but Rita spoke first in a dry croak, "Kane... she is... she is okay?" Only to receive a nod in answer, which was enough to ease the Gray's mind immensely after hearing their daughter got involved with a strict recruiter of sorts.

"Kane should be helped here... but, she might not know she is not exactly normal..." Rita said with a small, sad smile, then "I wish this was around when I was you young." Thinking back to the past. Sid looked at Rita and gave her hand a slight squeeze, before speaking "I just hope we can visit our daughter and that she can contact us, if needed... is that alright?" Looking to the professor before Logan spoke "What else do you expect? Are you a mutant too, Mr. Gray?" Which gave a long and uncomfortable silence to follow next.

(Whatcha think? Hope you like?)


	7. New home

(Do not own any of it, just Kane Grays family)

Chapter 6: New Home

Kane sits in the Institute infirmary, on her bed, fingers gripping the bedding slightly as she thought on what was said between her parents and the professor who lived this mansion, now known as an Institute.

\- " _Kane, we have something to tell you..." Sid said, Rita sitting beside him in a silky dress that hung at her ankles. "We are letting you stay here at the Institute to practice using your abilities, and contro..." "But I already can control them." Kane spoke, interrupting her mother, but sighed softly as her mother explained, "You can manipulate more elements than just metal, you understand that, right?" Kane looked at her mother wanting to argue that she is fine, but grew scared and simply nodded._ -

Kane sighs again, then slowly move to a window in the infirmary to see the property. Kane could not stand Logan, the bossy second boss of the Institute, but also did not want to leave her parents alone when her mother still might need help. Gently reaching out and touching the glass surface of the window, it began to shiver before she heard a poofing sound and saw bits of grainy sand surrounding the area. "How did that? Glass is not...?" Kane could not really understand what is happening, much less her powers now.

Later, at about dinner time, Kane was curled up on her designated bed looking at the pile of sand under the used-to-be window, and did not remove her gaze from it. "Miss Gray, food is being served... come." She turned her head hesitantly from the window to the voice to find a blue being, rather tall and furry in some areas as well. Slowly, Kane turned to the being and gazed at the clothed person, who looked like a literal monkey in a doctor suite, but she decided against as much until private or knows the person better.

Following the blue man, who was sometimes called either Henry or Hank McCoy. Looking at the variety, Kane carefully gazed at the food, bread morsels, salads, a pie or two for dessert and some other kinds of food. Grabbing some bread, Kane soon left the dining area chewing on one slowly then the next, to her third and last one. Kane went outside and sat on a stone bench a bit out of view of the people inside and out of the institutes property.

The sky was slowly coloring to an orange and purple-ish blue color blending in the sky, like an artist's canvas, but to Kane she wished the sky could get her away from all that is happening. Suddenly, _thud_!, she fell onto the ground in the middle of the stone benches. "Okay... why is this happening?" " _I wish mother stayed here with me_..." She could only think, before slowly standing up and seeing the bench cleanly spaced for her to sit in the space, and the area of the space with only powdery dust as remains.

Kane went to the room designated as hers by the professor. Kane's room was simple for anyone's standard, but for her, to have the space she did was amazing for her and made the room seem incredible to her. In the center of the room is her bed, and on the right closest to the door is her dresser, fitting snug. On the opposite side of the bed was her desk that held all her trinkets and projects made from home. She felt like almost crying, being in a room so close to her own.

Kane soon fell asleep on her new bed, wearing a large old shirt, along with some pants that hung loosely around her hips. Before crawling into bed and letting the unfamiliar fabrics of softness overwhelm her.

The next morning, at about seven in the morning, the day being Wednesday, and Kane felt eager to get back to slight normalcy, by going to school... even if school is not exactly peaceful. Grabbing onto her bag and willing it to stay as it is, Kane quickly leaves the mansion for the bus without speaking to nearly anyone, besides the professor, who was always kind.

At the bus stop she could only remember the strange moments, the window turning to a grain-like sand, and the stone bench simply disappearing where she sat, leaving what could be called powder, but not. Although her bed remained, as well as her previous home's items didas well, " _Is coming to the Institute... or meeting the strange man who is capable of telekinesis_..." She shakes her thoughts, looking for the bus.

Kane soon arrives at school, but she felt worried over things seemingly disintegrating by her very own touch, that her mind got stuck on the idea her powers are getting out of control. To suddenly be brought out of it by Kitty, one of the strange people living in the Institute. "Kane, you look like your spacing out..." kitty spoke with concern, but Kane shook away from believing it, deciding to head to class and make sure all assignments are finished.

Kane felt tense throughout the school day, because each metal she touched felt almost like goo at her touch, but with enough focus it did not crumble to pieces, but instead reform itself as its previous duty and adding deformities. Kane felt miserable that her ability of controlling is much less than she ever seemed to have. "What are these abilities?" She whispers softly, thinking about the people who bullied her in the past. Quickly, and decisive changing topic in her mind and avoiding them.

Once Kane rode the bus back, she saw that her home where her parents had lived now held a sign ' _condemned_ ' sticking on the front of the property, stilling her. "What? Why is this happening?" She did not know where her parents were anymore. Kane knew that people with powers were not seen in a bright light, because of all the warnings her parents give, but they would never simply disappearing on her.

"Kane, it is professor Xavier, please return to the Institute. Everyone is here to help." Xavier spoke telepathically to her, but Kane did not want to admit to needing any stranger's help. She quickly left away from the Institute looking around, and trying carefully to not be caught, finding out more of her abilities that involve manipulating things. She slowly opens a small hole through a concrete building, small enough as a peeping hole, leaving only Sandy substance behind where the concrete was.

(Where are Kane's parents? What other things can her powers do? Is she going to be okay? Find out.)


	8. The Search

(Kane and her family is the only thing I own, nothing else)

Chapter 7: The Search

Kane disappeared from the Institute and the school for a few days now, Charles Xavier did not know where she went, knowing about her parents loss of home, but Logan went after Kane Gray to bring her back, with some guidance from Charles Xavier on where she might be headed and nightcrawler, also known as Kurt Wagner, searching ahead to keep Kane there, if possible.

Kane was sitting inside an old and abandoned building, avoiding the streets and people as much as she could. Looking around she saw the hole she made to enter, as well as, smaller other holes from something. Kane pulls out her colorful marble and gently molds it into a star shape, before stringing it and tying it loosely around her neck, making her own necklace. "Mother... father... did someone take you away?" Kane gave a small sigh, then with slight force pushed her hands down on the concrete creating a small drop into dirt, by a few inches.

Logan and Nightcrawler kept their search, wondering where she would of gone, while Logan grew more irritated that she left without a word. He did not trust her to obey him, but now he had to find her and seemingly imprison her at the Institute, meant to be a home for mutants of all ages and genders.

Kane left, still wearing her school clothes from a few days before, but now the leggings had holes and her sweater was more like a long tank top, with optional sleeves. Stalking slowly through the streets, she felt her mind get heavy with lack of food or sleep, as she avoided nearly anyone who seemed like a threat, which was everyone to her.

Kane stopped as she stood near a few people that looked like mutants, she honestly felt scared of the mutants, but Kane did not have her mother or father, no matter how much she wished it. "E-e-excuse me, where do they take people who help mutants? Do you think?" Kane felt embarrassed saying as much, but wanted to see her mother again. The people she spoke to were not mutants, they were actually normal humans by how appalled they looked at hearing Kane ask them that question.

Later, Kane ends up at a small prison it seemed, seeing different mutants and some people who just support and like mutants, but are not ones themselves. "Where am I? Why are we here?" She could not help asking, but she did get an answer, although vague "because your abilities are wicked... your monsters." Kane shook her head, lightly whispering " no... no, we are not..." But the person only laughed at her weak defiance.

Rita Travers and Sid Gray were staying else where together, Rita barely allowed to practice her abilities to where she got absorbed into the metal she was meant to use. Sid help onto the metal that had her trapped, and spoke to it softly, Gently stroking a finger over it, trying to caress her cheeks and comfort her. "What about Kane? She is going to find out... and we won't be able to help her." Sid simply hugged the metal, which had slight former of Rita's face to see her. "All we can do is trust the Institute by professor Xavier... he has many mutants in his care." Rita could only give a small, sad smile.

Rita's eyes wandered over her surroundings, until Sid spoke out to anyone within earshot, "We did not break the law, you can't keep us here. Let us go!" He calls out, but no one really came to assist, but he heard a voice echo slightly in the large area. "You say you did not break the law... but you did by not turning any mutants in your home to us." Sid could not believe what he heard, and did not want to believe it. "When did this law come to be?" But silence was the only answer. " _Kane, please be careful... and I hope Kane doesn't do anything reckless_..." Sid started to worry, knowing Rita and he would never give Kane up, but if someone is searching for her it scares them.

After what seemed like days, Kane wanted out of the small prison she was in, but she could not tell where or how far away she was from everything. Everything looked to be made of steel or concrete intensely, which made her desire the use of her powers, but did not want to without thinking it at least part way through.

Logan and Nightcrawler kept searching, and soon heard about the MRD, also known as Mutant Recovery Division, where all the mutants seem to disappear to. "Kane probably got herself in trouble... and got sent there."Logan said, starting towards a building.

After a few more days, Kane could not handle it anymore. Her mind felt strained by keeping her powers in check and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Kane kicked at a wall and it changed to a small tunnel, slightly bigger than her own foot. She felt like a caged animal, which is at some standard true, because humans are a former of animal itself. She presses her hands against the wall of her prison room. Slowly made a tunnel, path of dust, to escape and quickly left.

She wanted to go back home, she did not want any more people around her. Slowly she went to a cluster of trees and hid amongst them, wearing her school clothes now muddy and near unrecognizable in what the stocking were. Before she heard a voice that was familiar and slightly comforting where she gave up to the voice.

(Whatcha think? Who found her? What is going on?)


	9. Secrets

(Do not own x-men, only Kane Gray's family and history)

Chapter 8: Secrets

"Rita...? Rita wake up...?" A strange, but sweet voice came to Kane, her face twitched from the name of her mother, but she nevertheless opened her eyes to what was to be seen. She saw a man with large, thick glasses and gray-ish black hair in tresses that hid his eyes and he wore almost all black. "Rita... your finally awake? Oh my, you still look so young, what happened?" The strange man spoke with a sweet tone, and sounded close to laughing himself silly.

" _Okay... who is this stranger...? What happened while I was passed out_?!" Kane really was starting to panick, but it was not necessary it seemed. "Rita, I know you always say not to involve myself with mutants because I am not... but I had to save you!" He said fiercely, then turned to Kane and fixed his glasses slightly. "I will never let you be taken by the MRD's or other mutants... I made some experimental items to cancel out powers... I think?" He said the last part hesitantly, before leaving as he removed his thick glasses for a second and returning with something in his hand.

Kane spoke, her voice rasping from lack of water "W-w-who are you? What do I call you?" Kane wanted to know, but was getting scared of him too. He simply laughs and says to himself, "of course... it's been many years since we were together, like we were meant to be Rita..." He said, before saying to Kane, " Call me, Doc. How old are you Rita? Or your body?" He asks, lightly gazing over me, everyone returning to eye contact.

Logan soon returned to the Institute with nightcrawler in his arms, until they reached the professor himself. "What happened?" Was the question asked by many, including the professor at what he saw. Logan usually regenerates from any injury, but what happened involved the removal of one of his adamantium claws and he could not move the hand much, leaving an area where a claw was and Kurt was instead of blue normal colored, like a non-mutant, but still had slightly pointed ears.

Logan gave a snarl by the discomfort, then answered "Some Doctor took Kane... mumbling 'Rita' and Kurt was able to sneak his card." That explained enough for the professor as he looked at the card and identify the doctor, while Hank took Kurt to the infirmary to rest. Logan slowly opened and closed his hand that was dissected of a claw, cautious wondering " _Will I get that claw back? Will I be able to fight normally_?" And simply left the professor to his analysis of the card.

"I am fifteen... but, Doc, why do you ask?" Kane cautiously wondered, watching the doctor grow in excitement in seemingly no time at all, but he paused and did answer, "Rita, we met when both at age twelve, remember?" Kane shook her head no though, the doctor lost a little joy from it, but continued "When we were about seventeen you showed your powers to me and how it slowed down your aging, maybe even reversed it. But hearing this, you have to de-age me too!" He said with excitement, only for Kane to feel stuck with a coo-coo bird of a guy.

"Doc... I am not Rita. I am Kane, her daughter..." She said as clearly as possibly only to see the unexpected, and hear it, the doctor gave a loud and near gut wrenching laugh, before speaking again, "My dear, that was a good one, but Rita knows it's impossible..." wiping away tears that seemed to pop up in his eyes, then said "Rita's mother would never allow her to, so they made sure she could not even disobey them in that." Kane looked at him with utter confusion and horror, she knew enough about her own body to keep own that would be perilous, but to have it forced upon someone is ultimately cruel.

The doctor then spoke softly, "Oh...don't look that way... I can't read minds, but I can read faces, my dear." He then pulled out of his bag a few different items, some machine made and some not. These are the tools I used for just such an occasion... to save my sweetheart from horrible people." He spoke the last part day dreamily, as if truly hoping it would last forever. "If you know Rita... Why has she never told me about you?" Kane questions, more out of curiosity then anything else. "She was not going to as long as... that man was with her." He spoke with such venom in his voice towards the last part, it made Kane flinch from the intensity.

A few hours after they came back, Professor Xavier called a quick meeting with Logan, Hank, Scott, and Ororo who were all in the office. "It is about the man you were attacked by... he is a scientist who works under the grid... not for the government or any mutants, but he might of worked for weapon X... the details mainly say he worked scientific backgrounds, so not clear for where." Logan tried to detense with the help of Hank, before asking "Is this guy a threat to us?" Where the professor Xavier paused for a few minutes before speaking, "He knows a mutant as well as I know this school's whole lay out, which makes him a good ally and a bad enemy if it comes to one of those sides." Which did not really ease any of the x-men tension of the situation.

"She belongs with me! He was never kind to her until she ended up saving him!" The doc began to stomp back and forth with anger, Kane only able to watch with fear, "Now they have a daughter! How's that possible...!" Pausing to see Kane's fear stricken expression, he sighed and helped her out of his prison impervious to mutant abilities then handed a long metal, that looked like a claw. He leaned closer and whispered softly, "To put this back, you need to concentrate real hard on mending nothing else... like gluing something together." Then he smiled and pushed Kane out of his strange home, sending her to where she belonged, it seemed.

(Its seems some of Rita's history is catching up with her? Does Kane have similar abilities, it seems to be? Read to see what happens)


	10. Health

(Doc, and Kane's family are all I own. Nothing else)

Chapter 9: Health

Kane arrived back at the Institute within three days, clutching the large claw shaped metal relatively close to her without molding it as best she could. When she reached the Institute, she knocked on the door twice, the stepped away from the door. She could hear rustling and all sorts of noise on the other side of the door, until it opened to reveal kitty holding the door.

Giving a smile she opened the door wider to reveal Kurt lying on the ground like he was wrestled down. "What happened to Kurt?... Oh, I need to do something... where is professor and Logan?" Kitty guided Kane to the professor's office, and knocked on the door enough for both of them to hear the telepath "Come in, and close the door." The two girls obeyed his request and for the first time actually saw what Doc done to Logan, although minimal to when he actually returned to the Institute itself, while one of his hands still held a slight opening where the adamantium claw previously was.

"How do you know that scientist?!" Logan yelled fiercely, extremely pissed off at what had happened, but Kane turned away from him and spoke to the professor instead, "Do you know anything about him? He knows my mother and told me to call him, Doc." Kane told the professor, while the others listened intently. Kane felt it necessary to tell them about his advice in reattaching any metal, it seemed to her, but it made some eager to see Kane fix things with her abilities.

Kane could only think over the advice, but after a while decided to practice doing it by melding small objects back together, which took a majority of her focus, or all. And Kane felt as if she was messing up each time, the teapots handle turned round and bulbous, instead of thin and grippable at the handle. But Logan' wound would only stay open so long until it won't accept the claw, which made her grab Logan and pull him into a private section of the infirmary to carefully force the claw back, although awkwardly as well.

After what seemed like hours passing, the sun lowering in the sky as well from the view of the window. Kane slowly finished and backed away from Logan who slowly retracted the claw itself, before speaking, "What is your ability? How are you able to do that?" He asked sternly, but Kane did not answer. Instead, Kane left the room for the kitchen and started to cook a berry pie, holding a slight smile on her face through until in her room with one slice.

Kane started to eat some of the dessert, while tears started to well up and drip slowly down her face to the ground, herbeds cushions. "Why is mother keeping people secret?" Kane felt tears continue down, she could not eat anymore because she could not keep from sobbing, moved the slice of pie and placed it on her desk.

The next morning, Kane had cried herself to sleep and planned to cry again, but also felt tired of crying, no matter how much she needed to. Kane thought of the professor, then Logan who always seemed to fire her up and ready to fight back, then kitty who was always understanding.

Kane chose to annoy Logan, because anger would take over instead of sadness remaining. Soon, she finds Logan sitting in the living room area reading, which Kane swiftly took from him to get him at least a little upset, but he took a deep breathe and stayed calm. Kane felt like she was going to lose a battle, unless she made him yell at her a lot for any reason, just to have anger for the time.

Each try she made at angering Logan, he kept reasonably calm, which was breaking Kane slowly until she spoke softly, "Just yell at me... Just kick me out and let me be..." Kane then left quickly, before she could be seen crying. Kane got to her room and quickly entered the room, locking it shut, before letting her own sadness take over. But, after about thirty minutes someone simply broke into Kane's room, causing her to jolt up and look around to see Logan standing in front of her.

"You upset about not arguing? Or about your scientist friend and parents?" Logan asks gruffly, Kane looked at him then back down and mumbled "family..." She answers, only for Logan to sit awkwardly on her bed and gently pat her on the back. "The scientist is not quite right in the head... but your family did what was best for you." He mumbled, avoiding looking at Kane until he heard nothing from her.

"Is the claw fixed?" Kane looked up at him, her eyes reddened from crying and her cheeks had a pinkish tinge to them, but he looked down at his fixed up claw and nodded, satisfied with how well it was fixed. Kane sighed deeply, followed by Logan, before he asked what happened for her. Kane told him mainly of the power discoveries and tried not to think about MRD or all the people there. But, Logan pressed slightly, to a point where she told about being in the MRD and a prisoner for a while, then the escape to meeting Doc.

Kane looked up at the wolverine, but shook her head of involuntary feelings such as love, and gave a gentle squeeze to Logan's hand, before standing up and trying to refrain her own room's door carefully. Which Logan helped in holding the door steady for her. "Thanks for helping me..." Kane mumbles, once the door became reattached to its hinges all the way. "Your able to repair, but also destroy... don't let things get to you, we will help you." He said before disappearing to another area of the Institute.

Kane gave a small smile, grateful that he pressed, but also confused on why she is happy he did and she did not ask the professor for help, or kitty who naturally is kind and helpful. She sighs softly, " _I am not interested in a wolf... a fur ball with anger issues_..." were some thoughts Kane pressed on herself, trying to avoid thinking of love itself "It is like Doc... I can't chase fairytales." She nods in agreement to it.

(What you think? I wanted bonding between them, although ages are wide... love is stronger at times, right? Or wrong? Will find out?)


	11. Power classes

(I only own Doc and Kane Gray's family)

Chapter 10: Power Classes

Kane has been spending her days outside reading, or listening to nature patiently when she can at the Institute, while professor Xavier gave in to the knowledge that she would visit the strange scientist and search for her family; which he favors both coming on the mutant's side.

Kane was gradually growing more feelings towards the angry mutant, Wolverine also known as Logan, but she did not like thinking about him. So, Kane started towards the Institute to see the training room, which Kitty promised to help her with. Kane breathed in deeply thinking back to a couple weeks back.

\- A few weeks back, about a few days after Kane fixed Logan's adamantium claw was when kitty and herself were walking around the premises. "Kane, who was that scientist? Kurt is now rather strange, being non-mutant it seems..." Kane thought back to Kurt appearance, then said carefully, "It may be temporary, kitty." Kitty watches as Kane looks around and seems to watch Logan, subconsciously, nearly walking into a door. By that, she actually tripped over something and was just distracted from it. -

Kane sighs softly, " _Kitty will be at me for that time for sure_..." She arrived at the training room to see kitty, also known as Shadow cat, but Kane had a huge fondness for animals that made the nickname kitty stick more. "Hey, Kane! Ready to attack?" Kane only nodded, and entered the room, as kitty typed in the necessary codes for their battle training.

In it, their surroundings changed to a forest and just beyondit is a cave with random creatures to battle, mainly mechanical in nature. Kane ran through the illusion of a forest, towards a chasm with kitty close behind, "Kane, do you think, you could make a bridge?" Kane gave a nervous shrug, before kneeling down to concentrate, only for the ground to start crumbling from the pressure. Making both teens start to fall, "Grab onto something!" Kane yells, as Kitty phases through the debris she ends up falling by. While Kane fell, hitting some debris until kitty assisted with phasing her friend through as well.

Once landed, Kane noticed it was familiar to Doc's home, being sterile in appearance and near see through with either a glass like appearance, or metal one. "Kane tell me, why do you get distracted by Logan?" Kitty asks as she looks around cautiously, making Kane stiffen from the question. She looked around the sterile environment carefully, before going forward, the two gir.s started to fight off the beings they came across without much thought, until the simulator morphed back to a empty room.

Kane looked around to see Logan at the control with Hank, but Kitty waved a 'thank you' to them before they also joined the guys. "How is Kurt? Is his mutant powers coming back?" Kane wondered, after finding out her friend caused it, "Well, he is slowly returning to himself, abilities and all." Hank answered carefully, before checking the computer absently to himself.

Logan watched Kane cautiously as she asked the question, thinking about how Kurt was physically non-mutant for a short time, because of the strange scientist she knows. Kane smiled slightly, trying to only show her cheer of him getting better and not about her friend, Doc.

\- Logan -

Logan went with his usual schedule only to feel as if someone is watching him every so often, maybe for a few seconds to much longer. Logan thought about Kane, and wondered how a mutant like her was even as cheerful or troubled as she is? Only to shake his head, concerned for her like he worries for Rogue, but choosing to focus on being prepared for any missions and caring for the students at the Institute.

Logan went through a slight schedule of reading the news with a drink of coffee or water, then a well balanced meal, before seeing how the students are and the main teacher, professor Xavier, himself. Logan than left on his bike in search of the Doc or the Gray parents to bring back to Kane. " _Kane is trying to find her family, but we don't know her family_..." He then mumbled, "MMaybe finding them will allow some questions to be answered."

Leaving the Institute premises to town to look around, until he reached the MRD building that looked more like a jail, instead of anything appealing towards people. Logan after a while distracted by the road and passing x enemies, skidded to a halt when he saw a strange man standing in the middle of the street mumbling to himself. Then he turned, his glasses covering his eyes and hair hiding a majority of his appearance itself.

Logan watched the stranger with a mixture of anger at seeing a weird man in the streets, but also curious as to why he is in the middle of the street, when it is dangerous. Until the stranger looked straight at Logan and lifted a limp hand, pointing it at him, saying slowly "I see you! I remember you!" Was what he said, only for Logan to grip the bike handles tighter and ready to run him down, but took a deep reached instead and looked at the stranger carefully, seeing all he had on him.

\- Kane Gray -

Kane had carefully morphed herself into a mirror a few times, where she was able to be like a talking mirror, but getting out was always another problem she never quite figured out. She always took hours to get out of the object she morphed into, sometimes too long for her comfort, where she felt near panicking that she would be stuck in the object. She morphed into a set of keys that she suspected were not going to be in use, and to help her get used to size differences she told herself all the time, afraid to think differently at all, even a little bit.

(Sorry it's short and if OOC) I can't figure out what to type all the time, but I hope it's enjoyable


	12. Stranger things

(Do not own X-men, only plot, Kane Gray's Family and Doc. Enjoy!)

Chapter 11: Stranger Things

Out in the streets, Kane tried to focus her way out of the metal object she was in at the moment being a key chain, but she was more focused on hiding cause she felt uncomfortable being in proximity to Logan, even if she thought of it as a teammate type of situation. But, froze in the metallic item as she heard an engine start up seemingly right up by her ears.

"What is happening? Are these keys no longer in the mansion-like Institute?" Kane wondered dully, not giving much care cause it had to be someone from the mansion who took the keys and not a random stranger.

Kane after a few moments contemplating chose to get out which took a short while to get out of any object without disfiguring the item itself, but once out Kane saw something rather odd to her. "Umm..." seeing someone she did not want to.

Doc's back was facing towards her and he seemed distracted by something, but what? She could only wonder because her ability only allowed her to hide at the moment, unlike how her mother was able to watch things, but that did not really do with stealth. giving a slight shiver at the memory, hoping it won't happen again.

"Dear... I been hoping to see you again... but your friend was keeping you away so I needed to take care of some things." Doc said in a calm, sort of chilling voice. Then moved to the side to show he had a half emptied syringe and Logan seemed to not be able to move, only snarl at the doc. "I honestly am not very fond of mutants, that is why I made some of these... but, Rita's a different thing entirely... She is a good person... even as them." to see him almost turn his head more pointedly towards logan, and I could only imagine doc's face showing disgust, even though he seems to show only pure joy towards me and the idea of my mother.

"Why... Why are you doing this? What was in that syringe?" I ask cautiously, only to get a awkward shrug from the doc himself, before hearing him snicker or giggle, then left the room without answering the few questions. I looked towards logan who seemed to struggle with the liquid that was in the syringe, but also just seems to struggle pulling his claws in or out.

I realized I was not tied up at all, and was pretty much untouched oddly enough besides for the fact I was stuck in a keychain for a good amount of time. I quickly searched the area, mostly at a loss for what I needed and feeling like I could only make cheap and more so emotional guesses of what might be needed, instead of logical and knowledgeable choices because random medical or chemicals were not my interest in school, cooking was and things sadly related to my powers from what I can do so far.

I took a deep breathe, then looked towards Logan once more, and looked towards the door through the keyhole to see if he was near or watching in turn, and finally to try my hand at the other side of the room to create an escape route for both Logan and myself, even though we are missing a vehicle to be fast.

I tried to focus on making an exit, but my mind was scrambled to where it made a lot of noise, more than usually and it was not evenly made, but all over until the other side. But, once I finished making the exit, I grabbed Logan and started towards the hole before doc could come in.

After a while,

Neutral Pov,

Kane was shouldering some of Logans weight as they hurried away from the 'mad' scientist's lab and towards more sane people, who are fond of mutants, to realize they were closer to mountains and forest than a actual city unless they had a ride to actually take them the whole way.

Kane could only look around in slight panick, until the more calm Logan pointed out a distant location that could work as temporary coverage, at least for a breather before walking more. Kane did not know what else to do, so she went with the area pointed out, only to see it is a rather large cave, and quite spacious inside with little light, but enough to not injure themselves.

(Read when you can; I am sorry I have not written sooner, been busy and thoughts on different ideas, will try to keep working on this one)


	13. Forest Life

Do not own X-men. I only own Kane and her family...

Forest life

* * *

Neutral Pov,

Kane was in the cave with an unconscious Logan right by her side, and if not careful a slightly unhinged scientist as well. "What do I do? How do I keep us safe? I never went camping on my own..." her hands pressed to her scalp, gripping at strands of dark purple hair and pacing infront of the unconscious body that was Logan the wolverine, when actually awake and alert.

I squat down and look out the way I came in, "The Doc was after my mother... but why? Is he after me now, or still her?" I ask myself, not bothering to stay quiet for an unconscious man when there are bigger issues to consider. Looking to the man with hair styled like a feral cat and an appearance that pretty much shouts 'fit' to anyone to hear, Kane blushes slightly, then shook her head and started heading deeper into the cave away from the distractions.

Kane sat against the cave wall thinking and talking softly to herself, "I am not going to be safe here... the doc is after my family... just do whats needed, not whats wanted." Kane started to shiver as she sat against the wall, listening to what happens outside and if Logan will wake up, or not.

A few hours passed, Kane had her head levered against her two small arms, while her knees were propped up to sleep in a sitting position instead of lying on the cave floor to sleep. Peaking my eye open, there was darkness with the exception of a slight light from where the entrance actually is. I could not tell if it is just night with a really bright moon, a car light because someone found the cave or actual sunlight.

Hoping for sunlight instead of the other two would be too much to hope for, but Kane got up to see what the actual light source was. When Kane got closer to the entrance she saw Logan awake and sitting just outside the mouh of the cave, flexing his fingers to slowly bring in and out his claws that were excruciatingly removed and the replaced, but only looked away from the forest scenery to see Kane.

\- Logan -

Logan woke with a start when light started to hit the inside the cave, seep through the darkness that reigned inside. He looked around to only see the cave's insides snd a further out area, than back to see the forest that seems to be the only protection from both mad and hostile people. He gave a sigh, and looked down at his hands where he could normally bring out his adamantium claws on instinct, but now their more stubborn about coming out then before.

Logan tried to remember what happened in the last thirty six hours, but everything seemed fuzzy or to be a sort of gap in memory where he could not remember. "How did I get here?" Looking around he slowly tracts his claws and flinches, still sensitive to the loss and sudden reclaim of length in his claws. It's been a while, but the sensitivity in the class still bite at his skin as they move.

\- Kane -

Kane felt a bit embarrassed to approach him, but took a deep breathe and slowly approached him before sitting down at the other corner of the wall that is an entrance in or out. "How did we get here? Where are we, Kane?" Logan asks gruffly, which Kane felt uncomfortable answering because she felt it might of been her fault in the end being there. He would of been unharmed if she did not hide herself in his keys, even if she did not know they belonged to him, it was not a wise idea to sneak by keys.

"Doc... I think knocked you out... I brought us both here." Kane mumbled to Logan, loud enough for the guy to hear her, but not much else of what she would slip in her quietly said words. Logan watched her carefully, but seemed to accept her explanation with a grain of salt for something else on his mind "We should get back to the institute." Kane nods quietly, watching Logansport carefully, but He was distracted by thinking about how to get back on foot from a forested area that is probably a couple hours away even by car, or motorcycle in his own case.

"When it hits Dusk we leave." Logan declares, for Kane to look at him carefully, "I know how to navigate in the dark. That Doc won't be able to follow in the forest darkness." She accepts it by giving a small nod in turn, before looking out into the forest. Kane looked calm from the outside for the most part, but was internally panicked on where she is or her family, wondering how things get so far out of luck for her.

As dusk came to, the sky turning from a healthy blue to a bruising purple and brilliance of other colors coming to life in the sky, they started their trek away from the cave towards civilization. Kane watched the sky turn, until the duo actually left for civilization again, it was quiet and chilly from the dark spring night air and the feel of rain in the air.

Kane slowly followed after Logan as they pass different trees, old stumps and trails that go through the forest a bit in, but it took a while to reach from the cave they hunkered down in. Logan focused on the different signs that they were either getting further from the cave, or listening for civilization that is quiet at the moment. Kane staying close, not knowing the differences to keep up with, but following Logan all the same for she would not do well in the woods, and the doc is one she rather avoid unless backed up.

* * *

It's been a while, Kane Gray and Doc are necessary at times.

I am hoping to be less repetitive with some words.


	14. Chapter 14

Do not own X-Men

* * *

Kane Gray's Pov,

As we got to the institute again, all I wanted was to lie in bed and ignore the world that was around me because of the doc and the problems she feels around Logan. Kitty came in my room a few times to ask how I was, but I always gave her a mumbled answer of 'I am fine' or 'I am tired' to escape seeing anyone, even though she is trying to help.

* * *

A few days before, Logan and Kane were stalking further away from the cave and towards where they hope is civilization to save them from dealing with some problems on their own. Kane slowly calmed down about her own mistake to speak with Logan and ask about what happened with Doc. The event she unintentionally interrupted when in his keys, but that piece of information remained an unspoken knowledge they accepted and Logan could give a small smirk of delight to have something to hold as a blackmail over her head.

Kane knew she was stuck once the 'able to go in people's keys or any objects metal' became more common knowledge for the x-men she stayed with, although her mother showed a skill rather similar, if not exactly alike that probably should have hinted towards being able to do some impressive feats involving metal.

Kane could manipulate some things rather easily without her powers that makes her good with her hands, even if not good with handy work that needs muscle. Logan helped keep track with where they were going and the limited supplies they actually had, but the trek through the forest went by quickly after collecting themselves on the first day.

* * *

Opening her eyes again she sighs, 'never doing that again...' she thought, before slowly sitting up and heading to the kitchen to eat a sandwich, she sat on the floor leaning against the couch resting her head against the cushions as she gnawed on the sandwich.

Kitty and Kurt came in and sat nearby, but Kane was not paying any kind to their conversation until... "Did you realize Kane was being carried by Logan when we found them?" Kitty giggles lightly, only for Kurt to speak up "v'll he does protect everyone of vas..." before his milky yellow eyes turn to me, my eyes going to him for a moment before rubbing at my weary eyes.

"Uh... not like he does not like you, Kane..." taking her expression as sadness, but then she turned pinkish and spoke, "I just feel tired... not interested in that hiss cat." Then stood up and left the room, and their gossips for another day. When she hopefully is more awake, but not today and so she went on a search for her room in her sleepy foggy state.

* * *

When in the woods, I started rubbing at my eyes thinking they were just itchy or some bug were trying to irritate me and sadly succeeding at the task their focused on. Slowly following Logan stumbling over some roots that seem to hover over the dirt covered path. I kept rubbing my eyes, and walking... 'Why are my eyes so itchy?' I wonder, but stop when I see a swamp nearby, 'that could be it.' And slowly tried to keep up with Logan in the swamp, but it is more like I need to swim through it as I can not touch the swampy bottoms.

Logan picks me up by what could be the scruff of my neck, if described as an actual cat or dog, but in my case just the back of my neck the nape. I felt rather insignificant being picked up and covered in muck from head to toe pretty much, but Logan remained stoically calm and quiet about it all and carried me out of the swamp slowly.

I still felt my eyes droop in sleepiness, 'maybe just need sleep? I did not really sleep.' I convince myself, I held on as we went to the other side of the swamp and found some others there searching for us, some allies of ours, they came for us.

* * *

Laying in my bed again, or I thought was a bed. I was lying on the stairwell, my eyes closed and body curled up and I just felt weary, too weary to move much more. 'Why am I so tired? I did not take anything weird, did I?' I wonder in a sleepy wonder, snuggling into my arm. I could not really see much besides what seems like a fuzzy blur of color, so many colors that are not steadily in sight.

My senses were not intact, but I knew that I got picked up by someone and carried off to a different place instead of the stairs. I am sick by something unnatural, but what is it? What happened to me? I curled into the person carrying me, not knowing who it is, but believing I am safe to trust this person mutant or not, their mostly safe. I could only tell my senses, warmth and someone carrying me as I blackout to oblivion.

* * *

I am ending the chapter as a back and forth between present and past... memories coming and knowing what happened hazy


	15. The Nightmares

Do not own X-men

The Nightmares

* * *

Kane was sleeping in the medical room that resided in the institute, after falling asleep on the stairwell.

"What happened out there Logan?" Xavier asks, sitting near her bed watching over her, and using his mental powers to poke slowly into her mind and see what is wrong, but not too stress her body. "We met the Doc... I did, and he accused me of having something, probably her, for the reason he attacked." Logan scratched the back of his head, looking down at the sleeping girl.

'I was unconscious until the cave... anything could have happened!' He thought angrily at himself, but shook his head and focused on Xavier, 'Professor will figure it out, he will.' Logan thought, trying to placate his panicked mind.

* * *

Kane could not escape where she was, the darkness that surrounded her was suffocating and absolute. Visions of Doc, and his bright smile when he seemed saner than just a few days before. Doc's large framed glasses shining in the light and his hair more manageable, but still hiding his eyes and laughing with a slight manic hint about something, that grew louder, "where is rita? Where is rita? Where is rita?! Where is rita?!" The anger growing more evident.

"I am her daughter. I am... she left for a place of safety..." Kane answers weakly, but quickly lost her voice at the Doc's look.

"Why did her daughter leave her?! Your not her daughter!" He yelled repeatedly, the words echoing in her mind.

She could only try to block out the echoing sounds as they seem to come and repeat what she hopes untrue.

Shaking no and covering her ears like heavy clamps, she starts to try and yell over it "no, no, no... your wrong, your wrong!" She felt her body shake in effort to keep standing and the harshness that is escaping her through voice to remain strong, as she fought through what could only be thought an onslaught of words stabbing at her heart and hurting her all over.

* * *

Xavier watches her carefully and sees her squirm lightly, tears building up in her eyes as the memories seem to drive her to move in a steady squirm trying to escape everything that she has encountered and is feeling inside.

Logan and Xavier could watch, feeling helpless for the young girl and conflicted on whether the 'Doc' she bumps into, and knows of Rita Travers is a dangerous individual or just slightly delusional from the last meeting she had where he said 'Kane is not Ritas daughter' or thought Kane was Rita too. It makes the Doc seem more mentally unhealthy instead of really dangerous, but Logan grumbled "Yea, that Doc is mental in a dangerous way..." then looked away muttering, "Mental nut of a Doc..." with a scowl growing as he continued to mutter.

"Logan, I know your worried about Kane. She has not been here even two months and it seems so many unlucky things have befallen her." Shaking his head, looking to Kane's prone form with sadness in his eyes, "But, we can not change what passed. We can only change whats going to occur." Xavier explains sagely, but looked to the scientist of the three besides himself.

Hank started to examine Kane's prone figure carefully as he tries to figure out what is holding her in a sleep-like state, but could not find any physical signs and the last mental check was clear where she was not crazy or needing help being around other people. It seemed to have just happened out of no where, and they could not find out the reason for why.

"This may be the only solution, but an unpleasant one for some..." Xavier began, knowing he would need to have a good argument ready to have them see his side of things, "We should find the Doc, she and her family seems to know of." Logan scowls at the idea and Hank looked nervously to the professor, "I can understand why you suggest it. The Doc knows of Kane's condition and her mother's as well, but he may try and kidnap her." Hank explains, then looks down at Kane before adding, "We also need to be careful with our other students, if they encounter this strange doctor too."

Xavier could only agree with Hank's assessment, they do not know if the Doc is willing to help them bring Kane out of her sleepy state, or if he would just kidnap her from the institute while treating her and she is in able to defend herself. Even if she can not defend herself very well, at this moment she is utterly vulnerable and could be kidnapped easily if not careful. It could be an enemy that did this, or a friend of hers that they do not know.

"We shall prepare for all outcomes. Logan and Storm will find the Doc." Xavier started, watching for how everyone feels about the requests as he went, "Logan and Kurt are the only people besides Kane who knows how the Doc looks, then Hank and I will work on our own type of cure for what may ail her and what it is exactly. While the others find possible suspects, do not engage them." Where Storm and Logan left the room, leaving Xavier and Hank as the scientists and doctors in the group to care for Kane Gray.

* * *

In the darkness of what could be described her mind or a void, she could feel her mind pound and color pop to life with every pound that comes at her head. Like an explosion of color with every sound or uncomfortable bump she felt, until it seemed like staring at a blindingly bright color impossible to ignore, but nothing she ever wants to see again, at least not anytime soon.

* * *

Should Doc be crazy good, or evil? (Like the delusional and possessive evil for someone?)

Pm or review


	16. The Compromised Cure

X-men belongs to other excellent people

Kane Gray and Doc are my creations only.

* * *

Because Kane Gray was pretty much out cold with nightmares having a grip on her conscience to where there was nearly none to bring her back to reality with. Logan knew what the Doc looked like from the few visits, although both were attacking each other and himself ending up as the victim, hopefully only beaten instead of the possible experiments that Doc did without government knowing of it.

Logan did not like needing the weird doctor's help, but something was causing Kane problems and keeping her asleep, although she is now quiet in sleep instead of tossing and turning like she was at first. 'Where could that freaky Doctor be?' Logan questioned, driving around with Storm riding close behind him.

"Logan... We will find this Doctor." She tries to calm the on-edge wolverine who seemed to tighten his grip on the handles of the wheel, not willing to calm down at all until the Doctor was in their midst and shows them how to help the girl, Kane Gray, that they saw as family. Logan told Storm about what he rememberec of the strange Doc, which was rather limited because most meetings they had seemed either unexpected or on the Doctor's terms, but now they are forced to just deal with the terms that could be unfair for them to figure out their friend's condition.

Meanwhile the Doc had other problems that he was dealing with involving the government, "We have payment for the next experiments you shall be financed for."said one person, but the Doc has been rather unfocused and thinking about 'His Rita' and Kane Gray, who are so similar almost identical except for memories they have.

'Kane looks like Rita in every way except in age...' The doc could barely focus on his career in selling his experiments when the person he loved, Rita, seemed to have come back into his very life just by chance. He despised both mutants and the non-mutants for how they treated Rita, but he could not very well side with mutants when he has his own misgivings about them too.

Mutants did not trap or treat Rita poorly, but he was treated poorly for when he was around Rita and other mutants. "I will always work on a variety of projects." He states aloud for the government official in charge of financing outside businesses it seemed, but he never bothered remembering the government people because he knew they were evil as well, even if not outspoken ways.

The Doc watched as the person left curtly, leaving a decent amount of funds for experiments behind for him. He looked away, growing lost in thought 'Rita had a daughter? But the government must have done something to make this Kane Gray girl think Rita was her mother? Was there an experiment on them?' Doc could feel his thoughts cloud with more questions than answers.

Instead of going further in the spiral of questions that he has been doing, he left on a walk with a small assortment of gear to defend against mutants with, 'ever since I needed Rita to save me, I started to pack up with items of my own creation to help me against anymore mutants.' The doc kept the item to cut wolverine's claws, and one to temporarily paralyze his enemies in favor of escaping instead of eliminating someone that he might not see again.

Logan found the Doctor wandering the streets acting like he was actually homeless, which Doc actually could be with the exception of a workplace because of all his different science projects that were made, some that helped mankind, but a majority for self-interest he had for finding Rita or earning a large wage.

"Doc, we have come for you." Storm states as she saw the man wearing thick glasses, and a lab coat. The Doc looked unimpressed with the declaration made and could see the wolverine close by looking very irritated.

"Where is miss Gray?" He enquired cautiously from prior experience involving Kane Gray snd the Self-proclaimed X-men who fight for other mutants and teach them control. Their reactions seemed to speak volumes of how Doc did not poison Kane or never intended for her to get harmed, even if she got herself involved on some missions that were meant for other people, and were actually dangerous.

They shook their heads at the unspoken question 'Is this Kane or Rita okay?' Causing the Doctor's loose cheer to become bleak, going towards them slowly with his head down. "Take me to Kane Gray." He grumbled, having a grip on the collar of both Wolverine and Storm's shirt.

'Take me to Rita...' He thought with a weak feeling in his heart, although he could only guess it is from being alone and without Rita for so long. Following the two Mutants was like a compromise in itself for Doc because he helped make many anti-mutant tools for the government and his own protection from them himself when there were some hostile beings.

Doc simply followed the wolverine and storm back to their institute and through the building to Kane Gray, but when he saw her lying in bed still like a coma patient Doc stilled and felt the need to rub at his eyes like there are tears, or phantom tears coming. Approaching the bef, he sat near the head of it to look closer at her face and how she was doing, but he had enough sense to know others came in and out to check on her.

Hank, a man that looked like a large blue-ish in color gorilla while another person was called Professor Xavier who went around in a wheelchair, sat on the other side of Kane's bed next to Hank, it seemed either Wolverine or Storm warned them Doctor's arrival.

* * *

Doc has more than the agenda of Rita, he cares for what makes Rita happy besides the love interest.


	17. A lie to reveal

I only own Kane Gray

* * *

The Doc watched over the girl like a life line that was inches from being actually severed, he grabbed hold of Kane's hand with his own clammy ones as he watched her features remain in a blank, yet peaceful look it could be mistaken as someone just wore out by exhaustion or having a slight fever.

He could never have imagined Kane to be the Daughter of Rita for their uncanny resemblance, like twins from different times to him, one that came too soon and the other too late. He never wanted to believe it, but she was lying in bed before him in this mutant institute that was watching his every move supposedly for her safety as well as their own, because he had shown to be a dangerous adversary when provoked.

The professor, Charles Xavier, came in occasionally with Hank. A large blue gorilla in a lab coat and wearing glasses was Hank, the doctor of this institute, 'Why did I leave my weapons behind?' The doc wondered briefly, but moved on when he recalled how they searched him and cleaned him of any possible weapons that could harm a mutant.

"Kane, your so like your mother..." he started, fingers stroking the back of her hand slowly, he spoke on like he was lost in thought or hypnotized "You took after your mother in some ways too... Rita was always so free spirited and determined to find the cause of problems..." he gives a small chuckle and shook his head, "She got caught by the anti mutant government many times, but I was able to free her because I worked as a high ranked scientist. They would be damned if anything happened to me." Squeezing Kane's hand out of frustration for a moment, but loosening the grip in moments "They never knew I loved Rita Travers... But Sid Gray did not understand..." The doc stood up looking at Kane with sad eyes before leaving the infirmary, 'Doving into the past only leads people to early graves... I need to bury it.' He thought and stormed out to the courtyard of the institute.

"Doc, Kane needs a remedy to wake up." Logan came over and looked at the scientist with disdain, before adding "Be useful for mutants, besides capturing them." Then left in a huff.

The Doc did not care for the wolverine and wondered why Kane even approached the angry man besides for directions around the compound because it seemed like the only types of questions to ask, or to get in a fight with the creature.

"Doc.?" He turned to see Xavier in his wheelchair looking concerned, but asks "Why do people call you Doc? What is your actual name? I could look in your mind, but that would be an invasion of your privacy when it is not harming anyone." Xavier explained himself with a calming presence that the doc slumped slightly and took the professor to a different room to talk.

'Xavier is allowing me to tell them at my own time who I am along with my name, but he still brings it up out of honesty? Where are the mutants like this man? If they were around, I would not feel how I do, I know it.' Doc gave a deep sigh as his thoughts left him, but looked to the professor carefully before considering what to say out loud.

He straightened out and looked around before speaking with a different tone, from before's high and slightly exhilarated voice he held for his science and to hide his own fading sanity, like a fogging up mirror. "I am at ease with that knowledge, but all i need is for Kane to get well... Than I will leave." The professor looked slightly taken back by the changes it seemed by how he planned to voice his queries, but before he could the usually heard tone returned with "Now, lets see how sweet copy rita is...?" Before slowly opening the door, leading the professor towards the girl in question.

The professor hid a smile as he thought 'So thats it? This man is putting up an act to stay away from the government, or the blame they could give by pushing the idea of being actually insane.' He watched the man as the doc seemed to hover over Kane Gray like almost a worried parent, but from meeting Kane's family he could not be her family.

'This doc must be family for Rita Travers, to have him care so deeply and again so, for the daughter of his friend and someone he seems to vehemently dislike.' The professor could only see Doc as a kind man hiding his misfortunes behind the mask of a mentally unstable person, but maybe that is just the layer to a deeper mystery to be uncovered?

* * *

Thanksgiving is approaching, what do people like of it?

Sorry its short


	18. The Doc's Past

I do no own X-men. Only ever wayched the x-men tv shows

* * *

Doc sat next to Kane's sleeping form thinking back, about how he met his beloved Rita Travers and wondering how everything became so much more complicated than it needed to be. He did not want to know Rita Travers, but their families were together through many problems that not being together as at least friends seemed impossible.

* * *

Doc's family was filled with people who enjoyed being creative and boundless with their ideas, but to have himself be drawn towards science and subjects that were rigid with order that anything but order seemed out of the normal, Doc became a sort of old childhood nickname to a second name and title that he was called by.

He was seen as a tall, but lean young man almost able to go unseen, but not supposed to because he was pulled into the crowd, pulled into the action more often unwillingly than anything else. Doc was sensible to remain away from excitement whenever possible and tried with as much effort that seemed necessary or worth it until it was a giving up or lose while trying situation.

But, with Rita Travers' family they were easily shrouded in a mysterious cloud or fog that kept people at a distance because of uneasiness at their chilly aura or how distant they could be. Rita was normally friendly and good-natured, trying to help any she sees, but her mother and father were more like the people to walk on even if someone crawled up to them and asked for a bit of food.

'Maybe I just see them that way, because of the aura...' Doc mumbled briefly...

Rita's older sister, Lena, was always a constant, but acted differently like she had nothing and could only pretend, copy what other people are or how others acted at all times. It was strange how often the girl could flip from sweet to anyone who approached to as cold as ice around nearly anyone, but family.

Although Doc's family was the exception to Rita Travers' family by how they would let them in and see their feelings, or lack of feelings depending on how they acted around people. Rita's sister, Lena, did not really act she just had a blank slate in how to act because she just looked at everyone in a dull-eyed stare that never died out. Rita remained the same though, although she was more stiff and nervous with anyone outside her family.

Doc had always wondered why she was so stiff around them, but did not bother to much with it. At least for a while he did not until he came across her first manipulating metal almost like it was folding a piece of paper, so much ease for something supposed to be so sturdy and nearly immovable.

Doc could not believe his eyes, but soon after finding out he felt conflicted; should he tell his family about it or hers? Or leave it be, that family always was accepting of his anc a secret like that probably is why their mysterious... Do all of them have an ability?

But Doc's secret ended quickly to where the Travers' family were furious, it was hard to tell who they were upset at him or Rita, but spending time together became difficult and Rita was pulled by Lena to spend time with another family, The Grays. Sid Gray was one of the people whom she was around with Lena, but it seemed more supervised instead of a willingness to spend time with the person.

Doc could see the light in Rita slowly get sapped away... she spent time with Sid on the request from her family, but he and her still tried to spend time together as friends.

In the end, Doc could not help Rita when she truly needed it. Sid was there when Rita needed someone he heard, but did not know in what way or how because it was the Travers family that delivered the message. Lena actually showed some emotion during the messafe, tears shimmered in her eyes and a smile was present, but her lips trembled asvif fighting feelings that were around deep down inside her.

Lena with her usual blankness seeming like a shield of sorts to the world, it was close to breaking, close to a mirror instead of a shield in how fragile it truly was in reality. Lena did not break until a few weeks, if not months later and what surprised Doc more than the break in her neutral expression was what happened after she broke down to tears. It seemed soon after her supposed mask shattered her, Lena herself shattered in a way that death seemed to be the destination for what happened.

Making Lena's strange mask like her's a picturesque image, once changed drastically it shattered then the mirror or person passed away because you live only as a whole not in parts.

* * *

Closing his weary eyes and rubbing them slowly, "I probably imagined some things that did not happen... but, Rita... why was yourcfamily that way?" He asks in a whisper, waiting for the impossible answer.

"Sid Gray must be the one who knows..." he decides then left for the guest room in the institute to let Kane be alone.

Sid was a normal human, and Rita was a mutant. Sid was a stranger to their close knit circle of friends and family, but it changed because of a mistake. An opening in the mystery that happened and changed everything, if better or worse, they did change for both Rita and Doc.

* * *

Doc cant remember everything, but to see his past slightly is nice.

I thought Lena would be a good tragedy story where its someone who cares... and it would be interesting for an actual glass or mirror mutant.

Got some polls available too.


	19. Wake Up Call

X-men belongs to others

* * *

After many weeks in a coma-like state, Kane Gray woke up to a startling sight before her eyes. She saw the Doc that she was previously running away from along with the mutant Doctor Hank, which still looks like a dark blue gorilla in a lab coat. At the rustle from her own stirring they were up close to her, checking to see how her health was.

"Miss Gray, your awake? We were quite surprised and wondered what brought on the comatose response... any thoughts?" Hank quiried lightly, not wanting to distress the just awoken young girl. Kane glanced towards the doc cautiously, but looked away to find out her surroundings better.

"Kane? Sweet little girl?" The doc's voice came out soft, and almost frail when spoken. As she looked to him angain, she saw his glasses removed to show light pearly grey pupils shimmering a way she could see he was holding back tears, strong emotions, but did not know the reason for it.

"Sweet girl... Thank goodness your alright..." he gently out stretched his arm to cup Kane's cheek gently, thumb lightly stroking the soft skin. Kane was not sure how to react, first he was seemingly spiteful to her for being Rita Travers' daughter by saying the chance was impossible, but after her strange nightmare of sorts that is being called 'Coma' this Doc is treating her more like a scared rabbit, than how she saw him treat Logan the few times they interacted.

"Wh...what happened?" Kane's eyes on Doc as she asked, for she did not expect the change right when she woke up from the nightmare. The nightmare actually solidified her fears of being parentless, not being Rita Travers' daughter, and to see this man act so kind to her suddenly was a shock to her.

"Kane... Sweet girl? I am sorry for making you feel insignificant the previous times..." The Doc ventured with the apology, partly knowing he caused a lot of hesitation for her by outright saying she was not Rita's daughter, although he does want scientific proof before anything else. But, he was willing to find one another time... 'Even adopted daughter works, but that needs to be told between mother and daughter.' He consents, accepting Kane was still scared of his 'acted' side, he left for his guest room.

"Miss Gray, the Doc was quite concerned for your well-being..." Hank spoken, once the quiet seemed to settle over the room letting Kane settle into a seated position and see himself, the blue doctor in a lab coat, along with Logan the Wolverine sleeping on a separate bed.

"Don't worry about Logan, he was too stubborn to leave and fell asleep on the bed." Hank comment, when he saw Kane eye Logan cautiously, but the blue gorilla had a slight smile as he found Kane awake a good omen for everyone.

Kane returned a weak smile before asking uncertainly, "Why was that Doc here?" Fiddling with her covers as she spoke because the thought of what he did a while ago, still felt fresh in her own mind. But Hank smiled gently and ruffled Kane's hair in his gorilla-like paw, "The doc wanted to fix what may of harmed you by his design... He questioned actually making such a problem inflict you." He explained, trying to leave the tone of accusation clear from the air.

Kane looked at the blue doctor skeptically, but gave a light shrug because she knew that Hank and the Professor knew what they were doing, or she could only hope they create an ally out of someone so unpredictable, and odd. Kane stayed in bed most of the day, with Kitty and one of the resident Doctors visiting in different times to check on her health, and if the odd state would go away for good or come back like a type of flu.

Kane mainly worked on her homework because of how long she was out of school, and would need to head back to find out what she had missed that needs to be done in class, instead of at home. Kane could only hope she was still an anonymity, not seen as a mutant, not treated as one because that was what her parents hoped for in the very beginning, not to be defined as a mutant.

'What if they found out my secret?' kane thought with a little worry, but the feelings soon vanished as she saw Kitten and Kurt come in to visit her. They took her outside and start with something not very strenuous to do, which was painting on an easel for a sjort time, that became a long time because some of the painting took a long while to dry before anyone could adjust the picture.

The day ended with each teen relaxing with their easeled painting drying for the final time, while the three of them ended up getting some paint on themselves instead of the picture. Kitty painted a small cat face on the panel of the easel, while Kane painted a scenery of a glassy-like room with bars and a human pressing a hand against the glass.

"Woah... where did you learn to paint, Kane?" Kurt asks with awe coloring his voice, looking at the painting that was created. Kane looked at the painting and narrowed her eyes slightly and mumbled, "It was just what I thought... My mind's eye?" She asked the last part, but looked away from the painting as soon as her explanation finished. Kitty and Kurt noticed it, but did not question it, at least not yet for they were enjoying the time spent with Kane happy, not sad over a past event.

"Kitty, We should show Professor the painting later..." Kurt whispers, trying to keep Kane from hearing him. Kane did not turn back to the painting the rest of the evening and went to her room, with the easel she used and paint utensils in hand.

* * *

Is Doc actually good, or bad (in certain standards)?

Check my polls if can, please?


	20. The Return to Normal

X-men is just a good series

* * *

Kane was able to return to school a few weeks later, able to return back to classes almost like nothing happened at all. It was almost surreal how everything was like waking up to a normal day, from what was an overwhelming nightmare that grows more in the despair and deprivation. Kane was grateful for the return to a normal life, it was almost a true blessing for her.

"Kitten, do you want to study together?" Kane asks as they pass through the hallways, but received a bitter smile, "Kane... I am known as different, so are you sure?" Which was her saying 'You and I know, but the others don't know you are a mutant and can still be alienated for who your friends are.' Which Kane gave a nod of understanding, "Okay, maybe something else... I will see you later." Then left for her next class.

Kane sat through her classes quietly wondering how mutants got such a bad reputation when no one can honestly tell the difference until the ability is actually shown. 'Do people make mutants go bad? Or experiment on them, like what the prison I was in showed?' Kane sighed then looked up and saw that everyone was working on the problems written on the board, so she starts working on them.

The end of school was almost uneventful in comparison to her last few weeks of adventure with Logan, which was an attempt against Doc, but it was more of a failed one. Kane was fine with getting wrong in her assumption if it meant having another reliable person to turn to who knows her mother, and perhaps the people who cared for her mother as well.

At school, Kane was treated more or less like the new kid, someone who was still new because she started school but got too sick to go to school, as their explanation. It was better for Kane, to have 'non-mutants' think her too new to know about the mutants being not good to be around, but soon they will find out about her association with them, and the similarities shared.

She was not sure whether to fear that moment in time when people will find out about her similarities to mutants, or if she should embrace it in the end. She did not have any friends who were non-mutant, or they were the ones who called her friend, while she saw them more like a way to be seen normal.

Because she hung out with them only during school when Kitty and Kurt were protecting Kane's secret of being a mutant, which was them leaving her alone during those times. She was grateful, but also bitter about the reality that people treat mutants so poorly and even experimented on a few from what she saw, although she saw very little because of her desire to just leave thplace she was in.

Back at the institute, Kane knew Mutants could be free from all judgment within its walls, but even that kind of protection is not the end goal that Professor Xavier wants, he wants both to coexist in harmony.

Kane went searching about the institute partly for Doc and to ask about her mother, but she also is afraid to find out what might be said about her because of the previous conversations had about that subject. Hank returned to his tasks as the doctor and scientist, while the professor over saw how the whole institute ran and how smoothly it is going.

Logan left while Kane was at school to know she would not sneak with him in some way, because he did not catch her the first time and she was taken by Doc, even if he was more harmless to her.

Kane spent most of the time with the day almost unnaturally quiet, there was no work to be done after the strict bedridden time she had and the fast approaching break, but she was also enjoying the peace because it was calm, nothing was going on that would make the odd coma occur.

Kane spent the evening doing anything that crossed her mind from reading books to painting more things her mind's eye pictured, but it had a seemingly peaceful atmosphere that she felt sleep tug at her lids just as much as her fingers cluld itch for metal to mold and bend to her will. But, sleep was the easiest thing to obey on a day that is so dull in comparison to the previous weeks.

"I have not written in my journal for a long while, searching her room carefully and grabbing the book between a few books in her shelf.

'Dear Journal, its been a rather long time since we last spoken, right? Well, I am sorry that it was a while, it has been extremely busy for me and I could not find time to write to you. It was busy for me moving into new places, meeting new people and keeping a certain secret, well, to remain secret... You want to hear the details? Well, I was actually practicing my ability when some scary things happened; like getting stuck, not stuck like my mom did, but close... now I can sort of understand why she was so afraid. Then it was meeting a strange man who calls himself Doctor almost like his self claimed title because he stays away from many people. I know, i know, you tell me not to talk to strangers... or you heard me tell you that, but he is different because he knows mom, would that make him still a stranger? I do not think so, especially now after meeting him a few times and having some from this institute to support me in finding out who the Doctor is. Its getting late, I will tell you more when I have time Journal goodnight.' Closing it and tucking it away in hiding, before heading to bed herself.

* * *

Some slowing down, but will it pick up?


	21. Feeling True

X-men belongs to others

* * *

Kane was going through the day in a swaying in time, almost just following the rest of the people in that sway of time. She had known that she was feeling close to Logan, and to Doc, but she also wondered where her actual family went so long ago. Doc knew easily that finding a mutant that did not want to be found was near impossible, but to give up was a terrible option for both Kane and himself.

Doc watched the growing friendship between the catty Logan, and Kane quietly while considering how to find Rita who seemed determined to stay hidden just as Sid seemed to be, although he also wondered if they had ways to find out how Kane is, or if their leaving her because of the stress of being a mutant.

"Dear Doc, you seem deep in thought... Care to share?" Xavier spoke kindly to the scientific resident they ended up taking on as their only normie on exceptions where he had knowledge that left the doc impossible to leave to his own devices outside the institute. They knew Doc well enough that he could be an ally left alone, but also knew leaving normies undefended can be detrimental in the end goal.

Which left keeping him as a resident and Kane Gray's parental guardian figure, while he figured out their disappearance as well.

"I did not see Rita's former mental state, so to know whether Kane was..." voice lowered to a whisper, "abandoned here for hopes of a better..." raising his voice slightly, "or contacting her some way, even if its not in person." The idea of a mutant abandoning their own was a sad thought, but Xavier did not want to think that, at least not yet.

"What evidence do you have to those theories?" Xavier questioned, his voice just as quiet if not quieter, but Doc tapped his index in thought for a moment before answering, "For how some mutants get treated, unless there is someone after that type of ability even uncontrolled." That made Xavier think back to Magneto, but he could not imagine him after the Grays.

Doc watched Xavier as he seemed to shift in his wheel chair then muttered, "Magneto came after Kane... So, it is a possibility, but... he couldn't." Xavier shook his head sternly, but Doc looked at him carefully and patted his back for a moment.

"Friends are the worst to suspect..." Doc decided on saying, before leaving the professor alone to gather and sort his own thoughts on how to deal with the possible matters. 'Kane needs her mother, asking Kitty or Ororo for advice on female things is only so uncomfortable... especially after dealing with a conversation on crushes.' Doc shudders and joins Hank in the lab to work on different things.

Kane was enjoying school, although it got repetitive for her and there was moments when she felt she should be in a higher level of the subject, but with all the training and the others going on missions, she needed to go on a easy pace so she could do missions and training continually, without showing any lack when it actually starts.

Logan ran many solo missions as he heard some of the discussions Doc and Xavier had, but knew little to really go on beside for their supposed desire to keep in contact with their family. But, to leave their child alone for nearly a year makes the idea of the gone not quite normal, but rather odd when they do not keep contact either, even if its not easy to do so.

* * *

Rita and Sid Gray were living in a small fishing town, Sid working at a shop in town while Rita simply followed fishermen on the boat for the tasks of the day; bebit casting line, baiting, pulling in or watching for danger. They lived in the small town taking on a life as fisherman instead of running after a while, Rita actually lightening up, her face showing a little light come around while Sid held a similar focus, but the same concern for Rita as before in a reserved manner to try not get attention to it.

Rita no longer lost control of her abilities which was a blessing in supposedly, disguise, for making Kane stay at the Institute. Which, Sid was not sure was a good trade, or a bad trade to make when they had a daughter who could suffer from having no one there as family.

One night when Rita came in to their small abode to see Sid sitting in thought, he spoke after a moment "We should visit Kane sometime, Rita?" He called to her as he saw her pale slightly, but started to breathe and give a shaky smile "Y-yeah." Rita looked worried for what could be a moments hesitation, but she breathed in deeply and slowly calmed down with an exhale.

"Yeah, Kane would be happy to see us." Rita said stronger, with a less hesitant smile before heading to bed, their plan set to visit the institute soon or send them a letter as a warning.

A family being able to come together again.

The End.

* * *

It is slow going, but hopefully good. Most are teenage or consent ages (like some are 17 and need guardian permission only)

Rita Travers and Sid Gray have not been mentioned alot outside thought.


End file.
